Finn's Newest Adventure
by KOLBYISMYNAME
Summary: Finn goes on a dirty adventure with the vampire queen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was another beautiful day in the land Ooo. Finn the human was on his way to go meet Marcaline while Jake and Lady Rainicorn had their "quality time" as Jake called it. Finn approached Marcaline's door, he knocked twice and heard Marcaline beckon him inside. Marcaline sat on her sofa tuning her bass. "Hey adventurer." Marcaline said light girlie tone that made Finn blush. "What up Marcy." said Finn looking around the room trying not to make eye contact with Marcaline. "What Finn, don't like my towel?" she said laughing. "Well... I mean it-it-it's fine." Finn stammered. "Well, good because I wasn't planning on getting up anyways." said the vampire queen. "Well, Jake and Lady are at the tree house no doubt foolin' around and I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to have a sleep over and we could jam?" "That sounds cool Finn, I'd like that." "Well I'll go back to the hisouse and get some pajamjams if you don't mind." said Finn. "I think you left your other pair here last time actually." "Ok cool, be right back." "No, just take a chill pill for a sec and get settled in so we can chat it up." said Marcaline. "Okay, what's up?" asked Finn. "Not much just loving you... I-I-I mean your shirt, just loving your shirt!" said Marcaline, alarmed at her slip up. Marcaline then crossed her arms and pressed her tits together. Finn saw and immediately got hard. Marcaline noticed Finn's cock and floated on top of Finn. Finn and Marcy's lips pressed against one-another, Finn sucked Marcy's bottom lip and waited until she granted him entrance and they made out on the sofa until Marcy took off her shirt. "No bra huh Marcy?" Asked Finn. He then started to suck on one of her tits and she moaned loudly and pleasurably then they stopped and Marcaline took off Finn's pants and pulled out his 6 inch cock. "How about I suck your dick and you give my pussy a good time, fair trade?" "Sure." said Finn with a smirk. Marcaline licked the head and then shoved the whole thing in her mouth. After 5 minutes Finn cummed in Marcaline's mouth and she swallowed the delisious load. Finn jerked himself off until she was fully unclothed. Then he inserted his moist toungue into Marcy's clit until he decided to put his dick into her moist pussy until Marcy was yelling. Finn cummed again once more filling Marcy as she gushed pussy juice onto Finn's still erect cock.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn awoke the next morning. "Oh shit." he exclaimed. He hopped up and threw on his clothes. He looked at the clock on Marcaline's night stand. The clock read 10:00 AM. "Jake is gonna flippin kill me." Finn said. "As Finn put on his bag Marcaline awoke. "Oh my glob!" Marcaline too realized what had happened. "I'll be back later but I have to go and get Jake!" "Ok." Marcy responded flatly.

As she sat rather nonchalant she realized in the pit of her stomach she felt guilt rise to the surface. "Maybe I'm just hungry." she thought. She grabbed a bowl of strawberries from her fridge and sat eating or rather drinking the strawberries white.

A week or so later Marcaline hadn't heard from Finn or even really wanted to due to the guilt and embarrassment still boiling inside her. So she sat in her house eating various red foods and playing her bass.

Meanwhile Finn sat in the treehouse and felt the same guilt and embarrassment Marcaline had felt. He fought monsters, played BMO, and even had bro-time with Jake but it didn't feel the same. The feeling had been eating away at the two friends' insides for awhile but soon that would all change and none of that would matter.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm pregnant." Marcaline told Finn in an almost metallic voice. "Okay, if this is a joke please tell me now." Finn said flatly. "Oh no I'm completely serious." she said and then began laughing hysterically. Finn then dropped to the floor unconscious. Marcaline turned and floated back to her house still laughing insanely to herself.

Jake saw Finn lying in front of the door obviously unconscious. "That can't be good." Jake said out loud. "BMO, we need some fucking water stat!" "BMO is on it." 10 seconds later BMO returned with a glass of ice cold water.

Finn awoke from unconsciousness and gasped for air. "Holy shmowzow!" Finn exclaimed beginning to hyperventilate. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's the prob bro?" "Uh... Well ya see... Igotmarcalinepreggers..." "What was that yo, I couldn't hear?" Finn burst into tears. "I-I-I g-got M-Marcy P-P-Preggers yo..." Jake then smiled from ear to ear. "I'm gonna be an uncle!" He exclaimed excitedly. "So you aren't mad?" "Heck no bro, I've always wanted a nephew or a niece!"


	4. Chapter 4

Anybody got any ideas for future chapters? Please review and tell me!

A year later Finn and Marcaline had had their child who was now 2 months of age. Cute as a button complete with his own new adventuring hat, his own Hambo, (Marcaline's doll Ash traded for a wand) a head of brown hair, a nice set of green eyes, and a pair of fangs. Although he did need to work on controlling his floating. His name was Phillip. The candy kingdom was surprised to see Ooo's greatest adventurer bearing children so soon but nonetheless Finn's adventuring helped him support his new family.

Jake moved in with Lady and they had made a family as well. Marcaline had moved into the tree-house with Finn and with Jake gone a lot more space was freed up. The baby had his own room now and Finn had bought a king size bed to replace his old twin and since Jake was gone the bed fit.

Finn lived for several more years and died by being pushed off a cliff by a pack of mischievous fairies. Marcaline went and found a potion to remove her curse making her unimortal so she could see her husband once more in the afterlife.

Phillip Had his cousins to keep him company being his only relatives still alive. By this time Phillip was 13 and he had leaned every thing he knew from his father and mother. One day Phillip decided it was time to follow in his father's footsteps.


	5. Chapter 5

Anybody got any ideas for future chapters? Please review and tell me!

Phillip had already packed. He had his father's favorite green backpack as well as his father's lucky hat. He also had his father's favorite gold sword with a ruby sphere in the hilt sheathed in his belt and his mother's bass slung across his back. He wore a blue t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of converse.

He packed in his bag 3 small pouches of gold, a first aid kit, a sewing kit, iodine, a water bottle, and a toothbrush and tooth paste. He was all set. He kissed all of his cousins goodbye and told them he would be back in 2 year's time. So he set out heading north of the tree he had been raised in. He walked through the candy kingdom and kept walking.

Along the way he killed a Cyclopes, A man with a yellow hat asking for sugar cubes his father had showed him and warned him not to get too close to many times, and a frog dressed in a wizard's outfit.

He reached a clearing and set up camp for the night making a fire and finding shelter inside of a somewhat hollow tree.


	6. Chapter 6

When Phillip awoke he was in a completely different place. He was inside a cottage that looked to be inside of a candy cane forest. He looked over and saw a frail old woman that looked, pink? No it couldn't be Phillip thought to himself. Once the woman approached him he realized she was pink and she smelled of something slightly tangy... Bubblegum! That was it!

" I know who you are Phillip and I know of your past." Said the woman. "Who are you?" Asked Phillip . "That is none of your concern but I will tell you of your parents lives that you didn't know of. Your parents were 2 very differentiating personalities. Your father was an outgoing and adventurous young man, while your mother was a very shy and mellow young lady. Your mother and father were the best of friends and they went on various adventures and odd jobs together. They then became lovers and had you but everyone missed something. Where had your mother gotten her potion to cure her corrupt blood. For there is no medicine known to do this. Well I know what really happened, your mother faked her death as did your father. Fairies? Please, your father had taken on giants single handedly along with his brother, even still. They are currently taking up residence in the nightosphere with your mother's father." "That's a lot to take in." Said Phillip. Sleep more child you will need your rest.

As Phillip slept the woman drew a face on her wall l, poured milk on it, said something and filing was thrown in to the portal that had been created. "I thought you were ready for anything?" Laughed the woman as the portal closed. Phillip was alone and clueless. Great.


	7. Chapter 7

Phillip slowly rose. "Time to kick some ass!" He was actually completely clueless but in saying that he felt like he'd gotten more confidence. He took in his surroundings, it was hell. No it was literally hell, demons, monsters, lava rivers, ghosts, and other weird life forms.

He unsheathed his sword as he approached a nearby demon. "Please put that thing down sir." said the she demon. "Your parents will see you now Mr. Human sir." She then led him through a door. There sat his mother and father talking to a blue, pointy eared man. "Perfect, he's right on time dad!" Said his mother. "Phillip, I would like you to meet your grandfather, Hunson Abadeer. He is The lord of evil and the ruler of this place called the nightosphere." Wowee." Was all Phillip could think to say.

After he was given fang polish, and bombarded with hugs and kisses Phillip had been sent back up to the surface. He was in his tree house and as soon as he had his land legs he grabbed BMO and called his cousins up to come over. Of course nobody believed him until he kicked the ruler of the earth's ass and forced them to, but that's in the next chapter.


End file.
